Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 April 2015
03:15 zdążę się ożenić zanim postanowią coś zrobić z tą wikią 03:15 x[[]]D 03:16 Raven - prędzej dożyjesz emerytury (podwójny suchar ba dum tssss) 03:16 To długo bo Raven się urodził w 2015, jak o tym świadczy jego nick (sombrero) 03:16 ta. 03:16 To co 03:16 Wypadało by coś zrobić 03:16 cyfra powyzej w nicku = data urodzenia 03:16 o/ 03:16 Witojcie ludzie (chyba) z Ziemi! 03:16 cyfra powyżej 1900* gubie słowa ;-; 03:17 Nie ma cyfr powyżej 1900, ponieważ cyfry są od 0 do 9 03:17 btw witaj bandikucie 03:17 z/w 03:17 Crimie, PW >.> 03:17 ech, liczby 03:17 bla ciągle jestem na pw (bp) 03:18 (swagfrog) Chyba już wszyscy o tym zapomnieli 03:18 Niestety. 03:19 Gentleman nie ciągnie damy za włosy 03:19 On ją pociąga (ba dum tss) 03:19 Nieśmieszne dowcipy. 03:19 Czyli żart poziomu podłogi 03:19 (ba dum tss) 03:20 Przydała by się ikonka pod (ba dum tss) 03:20 Co mówi człowiek ze złamanym kręgosłupem któremu podaje się pyszne danie? 03:20 Nie mogę się oprzeć (ba dum tss) 03:20 Lel, nadal nieśmieszne. 03:20 lel 03:20 Zsuchłem. 03:20 skąd klatka ma pieniądze 03:20 bo żebra 03:21 Suchar że aż pranie mi wyschło 03:21 z/w, idę je zdjąć 03:21 No bo idzie burza 03:21 Chociaż nie idzie 03:21 XD Teraz śmiechłem Garden ;-; 03:22 o/ 03:22 O/ 03:22 yo 03:22 Heeey o/ 03:23 Witam cię totalnie! 03:23 Kupiłem w Empiku CoD1 Deluxe (z pakietem misji United Offensive) 03:23 Da mi ktoś linka, gdzie mogę znaleźć alfabet do skopiowania - Takich dziwnych literek, których się nie da normalnie napisać? 03:23 yo 03:23 Stwierdzam że angielska kampania w Call of Duty 2 jest genialna <3 03:23 Właśnie instaluję 03:23 Piękna. 03:23 Grałem wiele razy. 03:23 Nos- A dokładniej? ;-; Jakich? 03:23 (y) 03:24 z/w 03:24 No takie jak ma na przykład Lobo w podpisie 03:24 Lepsza niż rosyjska (bp) 03:24 CoD2 to najlepsza część z uniwersum CoD-owej II Wojny Światowej 03:24 Już jestem o/ 03:24 A ogólnie najlepsze CoD:MW3 03:24 W sumie ja dopiero zaczynam grać w CoD to z chęcią posłucham ekspertów B) 03:24 * C: 03:24 Minkraft i tak lepszy 03:24 (dafuq) 03:25 Tyraria lypsza 03:25 Majnkraft forever 03:25 Nosku http://alicja-gliteruje.blog.onet.pl/2012/07/12/znaczki-do-nickow-i-nie-tylko/ 03:25 Thanx (y) 03:25 Chathacki aka chattroll 03:25 Daj jeszcze raz bo nie kliknąłem x'D 03:25 a readermode nadal nie działa 03:26 http://alicja-gliteruje.blog.onet.pl/2012/07/12/znaczki-do-nickow-i-nie-tylko/ 03:26 Ciekawe dlaczegó\o 03:26 shit zły przycisk 03:26 garden, pw 03:27 Rycerz ◕‿◕ 03:27 O/ 03:27 co? 03:27 Noseee, łapaj http://unicode-table.com 03:27 Graamy? 03:27 urf? 03:27 Thanx thanx thanx 03:27 urf 03:27 czekam na zapro 03:27 ;) 03:28 Adam grasz? 03:28 Wróć. Kaszub 2 grasz? 03:28 Nie rozumiem Karu 03:28 ? 03:28 Ledwo coś napisałem a on "To nie ja" x'D 03:28 x[[]]D 03:28 Ω omega całkowita 03:29 xD 03:29 dla karu dali bana na 3 dni 03:29 podobno dobrowolnie 03:29 gdzie? 03:29 Gdzie? oO 03:29 no tutaj na czat 03:29 dobrowolnie/. 03:29 ? 03:29 Xd 03:29 ta 03:29 od lobo 03:29 Lel 03:29 Karu alias Paweł ZABLOKOWANY NA CZACIE 03:29 Na tablicy Lobo pisze xD 03:29 aha 03:29 i wszystko jasne XD 03:29 Musiałem wprowadzić klucz i rozwalić... to znaczy wbić gdzie mam CoD do UO 03:30 Chodzi o post Wątek:86440#16 , w którym piszę o Lobo, a on już mnie ściąga na CS czat żeby mi przekazać że on nic nie zrobił przy tym x'D 03:30 Jaką muzykę tam dali w instalatorze :D 2015 04 08